


Klance Collection

by Undying_Love_for_you



Series: Klance Collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undying_Love_for_you/pseuds/Undying_Love_for_you
Summary: A collection of mini klance stories. Most of them will probably be angst.also can be found on my wattpad under the username live300years





	1. Intro

So I take suggestions. If you want fluff, angst, depressing, random, or anything I will write it.( Most of the mini-stories are in like in a modern AU) 

Everything except smut.


	2. Eres Para Mi (You Are For Me)

When Keith walked to the kitchen the first thing he saw was Lance dancing. He had his phone plugged into the speaker. Lance was dancing and humming. Then another song began. 

"Oh yeah!" he said. "Keith don't stand there like a creep."

Lance turned around to face him and smiled. In a semi-seductive way, he walked towards Keith. And sang as he did.

"Eres para mi me lo ha dicho el viento eres para mi lo oigo todo el teimpo eres para mi" he sang.

Of course, Keith had no clue what he was saying. But next thing he knew was that he was pulled into the kitchen. Not just that but Lace was dancing around him. Lance would pull him close and sing just above his ear. Then he would pull away. Always leaving Keith blushing. 

When the song ended Lance kissed Keith. 

"Yeah, you are for me," said Lance


	3. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

am done with everyone! He screamed in his mind. I'm done with everything! I can't anymore! I'm sick of always being looked down upon! I' so sorry but this is where I fall. 

The boy walked into his room. Tears were falling down his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. Most people would see a good-hearted boy. But he saw a massive failure. That was what he was to himself, a massive failure. The crying boy made his way to his bathroom. once in the bathroom he took out a razor and a bottle of pills. He opened the pill bottle and then his phone rang. He looked at it. The caller ID read Keith. He inhaled a deep breath and answered the phone. 

"Hello?" he asked, his voice trembling. 

"Hi, Lance,"answered the other boy. "How's it going?"

"It's going...great," Lance replied trying to hold back a sob.

"That's great?" replied the other, in a question.

"Why did you call?" Lance asked.

"Oh. I was calling to...um...remind you about our tutoring session tomorrow," the other boy replied. 

"Oh yeah," said Lance. "Don't bother coming tomorrow."

"What do mean?" asked Keith.

"Tomorrow will be too late," Lance said quietly. And then he hung up. 

The boy fell to the floor sobbing. No one is going to come. No one ever does so there is no point anymore. He gets up and goes back to the bathroom.   
//////  
The next day Keith came to Lance's house only to understand what Lance had meant.


	4. Everywhere

Keith has been everywhere in love. Almost everywhere. See Keith hasn't been to the top of love. Meaning all the beautiful feelings you get. No, Keith has only been to the bottom. All the heartbreak and loneliness and sorrow. His love never seen to be returned.

That was till he met Lance. Lance was a handsome young man. He had tan skin and beautiful blue eyes. Oh boy! His personality was something interesting to Keith. You see Lance would flirt with anyone, whether it was a girl or boy it didn't seem to matter. See Lance didn't seem scared of being shot down. That was the thing that Keith admired about him.

Of course to Lance that wasn't true. Lance thought himself a romantic. He loves both boys and girls equally. To him, anyone was fair game if the let him. But most people shot him down. Sometimes it didn't hurt. But there were times when it did. Even so, he never let himself give up on love.

When Keith and Lance first met they didn't like each other at all. They were always at each other's throats. They would always fight. And it wasn't until one of those fights that Keith said he hated Lance, that he realized his true feelings.

When Keith said those three painful words, he stopped fighting. He simply turned around and left. That night he cried and questioned why his chest hurt so badly. Then he understood what his heart was saying. After that, he shut himself off. He was quiet. He didn't flirt or fight. He simply shut off. He felt numb. He had given up.

As for Keith. It took him all that time that Lance shut off to realize his own feelings. Even though his fights with Lance would annoy him he began to miss them. He also missed Lance flirting and getting rejected by people. He missed his jokes and his beautiful laugh. He wanted all that back and he knew what he had to do.

He had an apology planned out. But life never goes according to plan. So he ended up kissing Lance to shut him up. Which resulted in Lance screaming at him to leave his apartment. Which lead to tears from both sides. That lead to Lance ignoring Keith.

Keith being stubborn decided that they had to fix things. So once again he tried to apologize and explain himself. This time things went better. Much, much, much better. By better meaning more kisses and a boyfriend.

All is good. Though they fight sometimes, it's never too bad.


	5. Smile

"Smile for me," said the dying boy. He looked at his lover who had tears running down his face.

"How...how can I?" replied his lover holding back a sob.

"I...am dying...and I...wish to see...you smile...one... last time," softly and in short breath spoke the dying boy.

"Don't say that...please," replied his lover with his voice cracking.

The dying boy gave him a weak smile. It was his way of saying he was most likely not gonna make it. It was his own fault for ending up where he is. On the floor with a pool of his own blood around them. But he didn't regret what he did. No, because it meant that the love of his life could live on. Although he knows that dying would make him completely sad.

He felt tired. Tired. A need to sleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that was the sign that his time was ending. So he began to close his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes! Don't close them! Stay awake!" shouted his lover. More tears ran down his face.   
God, how much he wanted to. But his eyes felt so heavy.

"Smile," he whispered very softly.

And his eyes closed.

His lover let out loud sobs and screamed his name. But he didn't move.  
\-------  
*Somewhere In The Cosmos*

On the beautiful beach stood two boys. One with black hair and the other with brown hair. The sun was setting. It was a scene that had them rapt. The lively boy grabbed the other's hand.

"The sunset is beautiful. But nothing compares to you when you smile," he said to his lover. "Your smile is the last thing I wish to see before I die."

The other cried not really knowing why he just did. He hugged the lively boy and whispered,"I will always smile for you."


	6. Love Letter

Dear beautiful boy,

I want to start by saying, I love you. I'm not just saying it, I actually mean it. I really do love you.

You know you are my moon. Why the moon? Because it is like you. There is a darkness surrounding it yet it still shines brightly. (And yes, I know the science behind why shines, so shut up.)

Even though you rejected me, I never lost hope. Even when you tried shutting me out, I kept on pushing. You were something I refused to give up so easily on you.

To me, the world can go to its own hell, but as long as I have you that won't matter. Nothing matters if you're not there. Because you are my everything.

I love being with you. With you, I can see so many colors and feel so much. Every moment with you is heaven and every moment without you is hell.

I never knew that I could love someone this much. You are like life. Beautiful that it's so painful. But I don't mind pain.

If seeing you would bring pain then I wouldn't mind it. I wouldn't mind because you are worth it. 

Love,  
Lance


	7. Why do I call it love?

I have been know for being a shameless  flirt. And hey, I'm not gonna deny it. Even though  many people tend to turn me down, they eventually end up liking me. I'm an all around likeable person.  

But never. And I mean never. No one ever has put me down  as many times as this boy.  Though  to be honest, I don't know why I'm even after them. Okay, that maybe a lie.

I guess I just really like him. He's quite, which  is like the complete  opposite of me. He has the smarts. He's  also like a bad boy, just my type. 

I have tried to get  his attention  in all the ways in know. Yet he doesn't  budge to like me. I flirt with him and he just doesn't seem it. Sometimes I want to scream at him that I'm trying  to be homo with him! Argh! So frustrating! 

You know what doesn't  help? That sometimes he hugs me and is all touchy. The other times he is just frowning at me. Like what tha fu*k man!? Do like me or hate me? Pick one for fu*k's sake!  
I feel like he's playing with me. Seriously, I mean it. 

Wanna know what he did for Valentine's Day? He gave me a gift and a card that asked me out on a date. Here's the thing is it a friend  date or a lovers' date? No specifics, no specifics. Aaahhh! I don't  know what to think anymore!  Someone help me, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this was based of what has been happening to me. There is this girl I like  (yes, 'cause I'm all the homo) and when I try something flirtatious, it's like they don't  get. They did ask me on a date though. Still don't know if it's  just a friend date. Well whatever. Hope you have a nice day/afternoon/night.


	8. It Hurts (At First)

I love you with my all.

And yet you love me not.

You are my every thought.

The reason I fall.

But I don't mind.

'Cause it's you.  
******  
Loving someone can be one of the hardest things to do. But I still loved him. We were close, yet so far apart. To him I was just another great friend. But to me he was more. To me he was my first love.

But he loved me not. And that's what hurt most. It hurt that I couldn't be more. It was on Valentine 's Day that I told him how I felt. He told me that he was sorry but he couldn't return the feelings. And that was it.

Three months later, at three am I got a phone call. The phone call was from Shiro. He said that Lance was headed to the hospital. He said that here was no time to explain and t just go to the hospital. Luckily there was only one hospital in the city that he could have gone to. I got so fast that I only grabbed my jacket and my motorcycle keys. 

I got there in no time. I went directly to the emergency area. There was Shiro, Hunk,and Lance's family. Keith approached them. Quickly they told them that he had been in an car accident. Apparently, Lance had gone on a late night drive. Then there was a drunk driver and he hit Lance's car, which made his car run into an incoming car. The incoming car hit directly at the driver's side. 

It had been an hour since Lance had gotten to the hospital. Everyone was get impatient and Pidge finally made it with her brother. Another hour went by and finally a doctor came out to tell him that Lance was stable and that he would pull through. 

Lance stayed in a sleeping state for four days. When he finally woke up he asked to see Keith. Keith was brought in to his room. Lance looked bad but he still have him a weak smile. For a long while they didn't say anything. 

"I have always loved you"spoke Lance softly.


	9. Would You...

If I told that I wanted to give up, would you let me? Would you let me stand on the edge? Would you let me jump? Or would you hold me back?

What if I said that I lie to you. Would you hate me? Would you call me names? Would you beat me up? Or would you forgive me? 

Would you let me end  myself?  
*****  
If you were to say you wanted to give up, I would tell there are many things left to do. I would stand next to you on the edge. If you jumped then I would jump with you because a life with out you is not a life. If need me to hold you back then I will.

If you lied to me, I would ask why. I wouldn't hate, I couldn't hate you. What would I call you, besides beautiful? I could never hurt you. I will always forgive you because I love you. 

I wouldn't let you end yourself. 

Now please don't cry. I know you are sad. But it'll get better. Life can get hard at times. But we have to stay strong. We can't afford to give up because that means we're letting all the bad things win. So we have to be strong. We have to walk with our heads held high. You're not alone and I'm not alone. We have each other. We are there for each other when we are feeling down. 

Sometimes it feels like I don't care. But let me tell you that I do care. I'm just not good with reading people. But please tell when I do that. 

When I get mad I may say things but that doesn't make then true. I just let my anger get the best of me. 

I have many flaws and yet you choose me. There are days when I wonder why. Why would someone as kind as you would choose me? I'm not the best person to be with, yet you choose me. 

Now let me hug you and kiss all you years away.


	10. I Can't Tell You

So this is how I end. Isn't my life so beautiful? I am going to die here, laying on the ground of an unknown planet. And you know what's worse?

I can't tell you how much I love you. I can't say I love you. Your somewhere else. And I'm here bleeding to death. 

God, why am I so reckless? Why do I never listen? I'll admit I am stupid.  

I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss your very soft hair. The same hair that always make fun of. 

I'm going to miss your laugh. That beautiful sound you make.The sound I hear after I make a dumb joke. 

I'll miss that cold exterior. The one that tells me to fuck off. The one that hides everything.  I can see through it, you know? Probably not, but I can. I can because I'm the same too. I hide myself too. 

You shouldn't push people away.If you do you'll end up being lonely. I don't want you to be lonely.  

Oh look, here you come.  Hey, there. I wish I could tell you. Everthing but I can't. Hey, don't cry everthing will be okay. I love you. I love you. And I love you. I will keep on loving you. 

"I love you..."

Was all he heard last.

*****  
I had been fighting Galra and arguing with Lance. We had been arguing for him to wait for me before he advanced. Then suddenly he want silent.  I called his name but he wouldn't reply.  I started to move to where he had said he was. 

As I  made my way I couldn't help but think of all the reasonable and unreasonable things that cold have happened.  I finally found him. 

He was laying on the ground, a puddle of blood around him. He was motionless. 

I couldn't help the tears fall down my face, as I held him. His eyes were barely open. 

"Lance, " I called to him. "Lance stay with me. "

He made a very gentle, silent noise. 

"You can't leave me," I cried. "Please, wait..wait...please... Lance...don't leave...I love you..."

Lance let out quite sigh.


	11. In My Head

Every morning I wake up and stare at the ceiling.  As I do the voice in my head starts talking. It says that I'm a failure, useless, a bother. I just let the voice talk. I have heard it all before anyway. Then I sit and take a few deep breaths and the get off of my bed. I stretch a bit. And I make my way to the bathroom. I look at myself on the mirror and the voice continues talking about how I look. I make an 'are you serious' face and continue to brush me teeth.  When I finish brushing my teeth I smile to myself and say 'today is a new day'. 

I head to my college. It's there that everyone knows me as the happy guy, the class clown, and the flirt. Of course to me it's all a cover up. A way to hide what goes through my head. I keep it a secret from everyone, even my friends. It's not like I'm doing anything outside of my norm. If they noticed then they don't say anything. Which I think is fine I don't want to talk about. 

Today I just didn't feel like keeping that loud personality, so I kept a bit quite. The gang was gonna meet up at the library but I decide to skip.  Instead I went to the roof of the boy's dorm. I went there when I wanted some alone time. I liked the view. From there you could see he most of the college buildings. I sat on the ledge and let my feet dangle. 

Even though I'm not the most mentally stable person but I never thought about jumping.  I might have cut myself out frustration and my depression, but I never thought about fully committing suicide. It's not like I'm completely afraid of dying or anything. I felt like killing myself many times, sure, but I never go with it. There are things that hold me back. I'm not quite sure what they are but I love them for being there. It's because of them that I'm still here. That I can still see sun rises. That I can still see sunsets. That I can see the night sky. I can still see the ocean. I can still swim. That I can feel a summer's breeze. That I can feel the rain. That I can feel love. I'm too much of a coward to tell him I love him, but it's still nice to feel that love towards someone. 

"Are you okay?" came a voice.

Lance turned around to see Keith looking at him. Lance smiled and replied," Yeah, I'm okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was inspired by things that happen in my life. There's always a voice in my head the brings me down and I just have gotten used to it that I  don't mind it anymore, but sometimes it gets to me. I have self-harmed a handful of times. It has never been really in the sense of want to die. It's a bit hard to explain. I try my best to not let the voice in my mind get the best of me, but it does sometimes. When it does I pick myself up and sometimes it's hard to, but I have to. 
> 
> What I have to say if you're going through something like this is to count the good things in your life. Also, all the people that make you truly smile keep them close to your heart. And if you're thinking of killing yourself, try for a moment to put yourself in their shoes if you were to die. I know it's hard to believe people care but they do, deep down they do. 


End file.
